The Enemy in sheep's clothing
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Ta-she is planning revenge on Lion-o and the Thundercats so she takes the form of a Thunderian lioness named Liosia. She hopes to take control over Lion-o. Then the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was out in the forest not knowing what was going to happen.

Ta-she decided now was the time to take revenge. She decided to make herself a beautiful Thunderian lioness to attract Lion-o and let him bring her to cat's lair. She will use her powers to gain his affection once she has him completely infatuated with her then she can have her revenge.

Ta-she used the magic and transformed into a beautiful Thunderian lioness. She went to Third Earth. She was ready for her act. Laid on the ground to look like she had fainted. Which wasn't hard because the magic that made her Thunderian made her a little wobbly on her legs.

Lion-o came up and saw her. He ran up to her. "Oh my," he said. He lifted her head up. "Are you alright miss?" he asked.

She opened her eyes. "Sorry I was walking for a while and then I got dizzy and passed out," she said.

"You look Thunderian," Lion-o said.

"I am Thunderian," she said. "My name is Liosia," she said. That name had a nice roll of the tongue for Ta-she.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said. "My name is Lion-o," he said. Then helped her up. "You want to come with me, I am sure you will feel right at home cat's lair," he said.

"Thank you, but I am afraid you are being to generous to me, after all you just met me, I doubt your friends will accept me," Liosia said.

"Don't worry, I am sure with time we will all trust you," Lion-o said. "I can't leave you here out in the woods by yourself," he said.

"Thank you so much," Liosia said. All was going according to plan. She tried to walk but stumbled.

"Wow you must've really been through something," Lion-o said and supported her to cat's lair.

"Well look at that Lion-o found another Thunderian," Panthro said.

"Her name is Liosia, I found her collapsed in the forest." Lion-o said.

"I will give Pumyra a call at the tower of omens she might need to be examined to make sure she isn't hurt," Tygra said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

Pumyra came over and began to examine Liosia. "She's fine, most likely she was under great deal of stress and that is what caused her to pass out, so she's going to be fine," Pumyra said.

"That's great," Lion-o said. "let me show you to your room," he told Liosia.

"Thank you," Liosia said. Then followed him. Ta-she knew this was all going according to plan now in cat's lair she had to win Lion-o over and then use her powers to have him under her complete control.

"Here is your room," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosia said and made herself comfortable. She was now resting in bed.

The next morning she went into the dining room and saw Cheetara and Wilykit. "Good morning Liosia," Wilykit said.

"Good morning," Cheetara said.

"Morning," Liosia said.

"Liosia the guys are out so it's just us girls," Cheetara said.

"That's nice," Liosia said.

Cheetara came up to her. Then she looked into Liosia's eyes and had a vision from her sixth sense. _She saw Liosia weak and dying in the arms of Lion-o. "Liosia stay with me," Lion-o said._

_"Lion-o I feel so weak," Liosia said._

_"Please stay I love you," Lion-o said._

_"I don't think there is a way for that to happen," Liosia said weakly._

_No! Cheetara thought. Then she saw Lion-o and Liosia again this time in wedding attire looking quite happy. Then she saw Liosia leaning against Lion-o what she saw surprised her Liosia was heavily pregnant. Then she saw baby resting in a crib looking at it's parents Lion-o and Liosia._

That was all she saw. Cheetara snapped out of it. "Is she alright?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes she just had a vision, it is because of her sixth sense," Wilykit said.

"Oh," Liosia said.

Lion-o came back a bit later. "Hello Liosia would you like to see third earth with me?" Lion-o asked.

"That sounds nice I would love too," Liosia said. Then ran her hand across his hair and went to her room.

Lion-o was wondering why she touched his hair like that. But for some reason it made his heart pick up.

Then Liosia came out already and Lion-o showed her third earth. It was really beautiful. Liosia would rub his arm and touch his shoulder. Lion-o was starting to enjoy it something about what she was doing made him feel light.

Once back at cat's lair it was late and then after dinner Liosia blew Lion-o a kiss. Lion-o felt his pulse pick up after that. "I think Liosia is flirting with Lion-o," Tygra said.

"I would say so," Cheetara said.

"Flirting with me?" Lion-o asked.

"She is trying to attract your attention, she must like you," Snarf said.

"I feel my heart beat faster when I am near her and when we were out and I was showing her third earth it kind of felt like someone punched me in gut," Lion-o said.

"Looks Lion-o has got a crush on Liosia," Panthro said.

Lion-o blushed at what Panthro said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was fond of Liosia. Little did he know it was Ta-she out for revenge. She was laying the flirting on thick. She wanted Lion-o to be infatuated with her. "Lion-o, would you like to go for a little walk," Liosia asked.

"Sure," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went out with Liosia.

Once on the walk Liosia was continuing with the flirting and flattering. Lion-o felt himself blushing and he felt happy around her. They were walking for a while when a lizathon attacked it was going for Liosia. She just froze when Lion-o stepped in and protected her. Ta-she for one was shocked no one had stepped in to to protect her willingly and now Lion-o came up to her after the lizathon had left.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm fine," Liosia said. "Thank you," she said. Then she kissed Lion-o's cheek. Then Lion-o's eyes glowed putting him under her spell. Then his eyes returned to normal.

"We better head back," Lion-o said.

"Yes we should," Liosia said.

It had been a couple of days since that and Ta-she under the disguise of Liosia was continuing to use her powers to increase Lion-o's love for her so she could stop him. But something about it seemed different whenever he came out of it just a little his love seemed just as strong if not stronger. She couldn't understand. She was sitting outside wandering what to think.

"Hey Liosia, what's going on?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh just thinking," Liosia answered. "Well when I was younger no boy really liked me except for my looks and never went the extra mile for me like you do," she said.

"Well I think you are more than just pretty face, I see one is confident, brave, adventurous, out spoken, in charge of her life, and much more," Lion-o said. "That is what I think is part of your real beauty." he said.

"You think so?" Liosia asked as she blushed.

"I know so," Lion-o said.

Liosia went in to her room and then a something appeared. "Ta-she we are growing impatient for your return have you gotten your revenge on Lion-o yet or not?" her head servant said.

"No, it's just this is first time people have been willing kind to me I just find it hard to believe, and I saw Lion-o is willing to go the extra mile for me," Liosia said.

"They don't care about you, if they found who you are and your past as a lowly servant in the palace of the king only to be taken in to be abused they would hate you," the servant said.

Liosia sighed and looked at her servant. "Your probably right," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were sitting in his room and started to work her magic again. Panthro saw what happen Liosia rubbed Lion-o's head and his eyes flashed then he looked at Liosia.

Panthro told the others what he saw. Then Lion-o and Liosia came in. "I saw Liosia touch you and your eyes flashed," Panthro said. "Something is up," he said.

"I was having a headache and Liosia was massaging my head and she is able to use bursts of energy to soothe pain, she was helping me," Lion-o said.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Panthro said.

A couple of days later Lion-o became sick after getting a cut a couple of days before. Pumyra cleaned out the wound. Liosia felt bad Lion-o got that cut protecting her.

"Lion-o this is all my fault." Liosia said.

"No it's not, I am just glad you're alright," Lion-o said.

Liosia tended to Lion-o and she felt her affection for him that had developed of the past few months she was here grow stronger.

"I feel much better now," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats were relieved.

"Liosia we have you to thank for tending to Lion-o while he was ill," Panthro said.

"Yes you did great,' Pumyra said.

"I say after all you had done you deserve to be a Thundercat," Lion-o said.

"I agree," Cheetara said.

"We all do," Tygra said.

Liosia felt guilt settling in. "No I don't," Liosia said.

"What do you mean?" Panthro asked.

"Because I am really Ta-she, I came out of the time warp prison for revenge," Liosia said.

"That explains why Lion-o's eyes flashed," Panthro said.

"But then all of you gave me things I never have been given, friendship, a chance, and going the extra mile for me, I really don't deserve this, my servant told me you never cared and that you found out who I was and about my past as lowly abused girl who never knew kindness or love you would hate me, I deserve to go back to the time warp prison it's what I deserve," she said.

"Well we aren't happy we can tell you that," Tygra said.

"You came right out and were honest with us, and showed honor, you have justice, and loyalty, all the marks of a true Thundercat," Cheetara said.

"Really?" Liosia asked.

"I really care about Liosia, and we want to help you in any we can," Lion-o said.

"I think that from the spell although I released you from it this morning," Liosia said. "I felt guilty, I only did it because I started to love you," she said.

"Well I think Lion-o really does love you," Lynx-o said.

Liosia hugged Lion-o and smiled. "Why did you chose the name Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"It just seemed familiar to me," Liosia said.


End file.
